Yuurara
(Edits may be made to this article in the next few days, as it is still being worked on.) -Yuurara, August 25th, 2010 1:37 EST Yuurara (ユウララ,) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She has titled herself a Medic (看護兵, kangohei) and is currently the leader of the New Yuurara Platoon, a stray group of keronians that were somehow tied together in a strange chain of events. This page is about the orikero Yuurara... If you're looking for the user Yuurara, go here. Character Yuurara is a fairly tall keronian that prefers traveling over conquering. Appearance On Yuurara's head is a red-orange hat designed by herself to be different from other keronian hats. It has gray stripes running down the right side of it, with one gray line along the bottom of each flap. The right side also has a grayish-red colored patch on it that was originally part of Seizaizai's hat. The hat curves down in between her eyes, where the insignia lays; a sunset with a spiral inside of it. On the top of the hat are two ear-like things; on either side there are two triangles, one smaller than the other, with gray lines on the inner side. Yuurara herself is a purple-gray frog with a yellow-orange belly. Over her left eye is a birthmark in which many of her family have; it is very bright yellow, and goes around her eye. However, Yuurara wears a mask-like tie around her head to cover this up. Yuurara's eyes are a darker gray, and usually half closed due to being tired / staring at bright objects for too long. She wears three belts across her body that hold huge bunches of herbs for healing. A small string is tied around her back that is connected to a fairly large light-blue cape. On her back is a generator that uses part of her life force to power two wing-like structures on her arms. The two are connected by a gray tube running back and forth. On the top of Yuurara's arms are two brown shoulderpads. On the right, white feathers are attached to one; on the left are deep green leaves. Yuurara also carries a shaft of bamboo with a small tooth on the top of it. At times this will be on fire, for this object is also tied to Yuurara in strange ways. Both Yuurara's feet and hands are gray from burning herself while trying to handle fire while young. Personality Yuurara, to most people, is antisocial, rude, and cynical. She trusts few people. Yuurara is not forgiving and certainly not friendly. Even at her friends, she will crack wise jokes and simple teases. However, she does have a free-spirited part of herself that is passionate toward nature and life. Family Yuurara has two siblings- a younger sister, Bouffufu, and an older brother, Senzaza. Yuurara's parents dropped their three children onto Earth once they were sure that the small keronians were alive and healthy. There they would grow strong, and, if truly powerful, would seek them out and be accepted into the Keronian army. Bouffufu was fun and liked to adventure while Senzaza and Yuurara were fighting and trying to survive. Eventually, Bouffufu wandered off while Senzaza was attempting to kill Yuurara, and was not heard of for a long time after that. However, during Yuurara's return to Earth with her first platoon she met up with her lost sister who had become a powerful space pirate, wandering the galaxy in search of her parents so she could kill them. Senzaza was always trying to prove his worth to his parents, even though he didn't meet them until he was much older. He considered Yuurara a deadweight, and wanted her out of the picture, knowing that she could never live up to her parent's expectations. History Exploration After she left Earth, Yuurara traveled the galaxy for some time, exploring different planets and keeping a small bounty on her head for a large amount of stolen items. However, in a change of events her happiness was shattered when her brother showed up at her 13th birthday and tried to kill her and collect the money she was worth. Despite this, she managed to survive and clear her record. Yuurara then enrolled in the Keron army hoping that she wouldn't encounter her powerful brother again. Sunset Platoon Yuurara, placed as a Medic in the Keron army, was put into a platoon with Tsuttata, Hinodede, Kyuuzozo, and Baoyuyu. They were assigned to Pekopon to collect data and report back to Keron. However, upon living on the planet for some time, Yuurara decided to leave the army and go off exploring Earth on her own. New Yuurara Platoon (Note that this has been taken place during role-play sessions; not all information may be precise!) On her recent travels Yuurara encountered another rather hopeless platoon called the Crazozo platoon that was very amusing to her. She stuck with the platoon for a while, maybe even to their dismay, taking part in their rather strange activities. Eventually, one of the members, Kyattoto, decided to leave the platoon and suddenly asked Yuurara to lead a new platoon with a few others. Yuurara accepted, and the platoon was made. As the new platoon slowly came together, Yuurara saw extremely strange things such as frog-dragons, pedophile keronians, and, as she would put it, 'space-hippies'. (Mutated plants) Relationships Yuurara has met many weird and freaky people in her life that have either helped or hindered her travels. Bouffufu - Yuurara's younger sister. Yuurara doesn't mind her, and usually ignores her, though she does want her reckless sister to steer clear of Senzaza. Senzaza - Yuurara's older brother. Yuurara has gotten over her fear of him that she had only while she was young. She considers him a big, clumsy fool and knows his weaknesses. Seizaizai - Yuurara's mentor and friend. Yunmumu - Yuurara's free-spirited cousin. Yuurara often calls her Hippypy. Hinodede - Like a brother to Yuurara, Hinodede was there for Yuurara when they first made a platoon. Though she considers him quite odd and kind of fruity, she enjoys his company and humor. Baoyuyu - Another platoon member, Baoyuyu always tried to cheer Yuurara up and guide her the right way. Yuurara sometimes wonders if the peace-loving keronian is related to her cousin Yunmumu. Tsuttata - An arrogant female keronian that Yuurara has mixed feelings for; at times she considers the stubborn frog family like the rest of her platoon, while at other times she wants to shove a carrot in Tsuttata's eye and throw her into a bottomless pit. They never seem to get along. Kyuuzozo - One of Yuurara's platoon members that was always quiet and kept to himself. Yuurara always seemed to ignore him, as she could not interpret his strange ways. However, she appreciated how Kyuuzozo could completely tune out even Tsuttata. Links and references -Based off of Sgt. Frog / Keroro Gunso, a series by Mine Yoshizaki Category:Characters Category:Keronians